First Love In My Dream Part 1
by Ryeorasomnia
Summary: Ryeowook yang memiliki kenangan masa kecil bersama seorang gadis. Kini tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Namun itu semua tak dapat diungkapkannya karena gadis tersebut harus pergi. Akankah wookie akan tetap menunggunya dan tetap mencintai gadis itu?


Title : First Love In My Dream Part 1

Author : Ryeorasomnia a.k.a Kang Young Ra

Cast : - Kim Ryeowook

- Park Hyun-Ji

And other cast

Genre : romance, friendship, funny

Theme song : All My Heart, No Other

warning : alur gaje dan pasaran. typo bertebaran dimana-dimana. utk yang satu itu maafkan author yah? :D

Anyeonghaseo? Joneun Kang Young Ra imnida ^^

Saya author baru disni ^^ .Sebelumnya saya mau ucapin terimakasih kepada kalian semua karena udah mau mampir ke ff gaje hasil karya saya :D . Awalnya sich gak kepikiran tuk buat ff sendiri. Tapi berhubung Karena saya suka banget menghayal, jadi punya ide bagus deh! dari pada menghayal-hayal gak jelas, mending khayalanku itu dijadikan sebuah hasil karya. Yap jadilah dia karya ff pertamaku.

FF ini kupersembahkan untuk para "ELF" khususnya para "ryeosomnia". Karena memang aku sendiri adalah fans fanaticnya ryeoppa. Siapa sich yang gak kenal dengan oppa kita yang satu ini. Selain wajahnya ryeoppa yang unyu2 dan imut2 gimana… gtuh! Ryeoppa juga multitalent, sama seperti para member super junior lainnya. Gak kalah kerennya dech sama shiwon oppa? Ok dech! Semoga kalian suka dengan ceritanya ya? So! Enjoy the story guyzs! ^^

First Love In My Dream

Kim Ryeowook as wookie

Kim Kibum as appa wookie

Cho-ahra as eomma wookie

Yesung as hyung wookie

Park Hyun-ji as hyun-ji

Zoumi as hyung hyun-ji

Moon geungyoung as geungyoung

Henrry as chinggu wookie

Donghae as chinggu wookie

Suh Ji-hwan as yeojachinggu donghae

Kyuhyun as chinggu wookie

Eunhyuk as chinggu wookie

Kim taehee as yeojachinggu eunhyuk

Sungmin as chinggu wookie

Leeteuk as chinggu yesung

Kang-in as appa leeteuk

Kang sora as yeojachinggu leeteuk

Hangeng as chinggu yesung

Heejin as yeojachinggu hangeng

Heechul as chinggu yesung

Shiwon as guru music

Shindong as dokter

First Love In My Dream

**Author Pov: **

**Hari ini adalah hari yang begitu indah. Matahari bersinar cerah, suara burung2 yang berkicau seperti menyanyikan sebuah lirik lagu yang indah. Begitu merdu sekali. Wookie duduk dibangku taman dengan seorang yeoja cantik. Ditempat inilah wookie akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada yeoja cantik itu.**

"**sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Hanya saja aku merasa bahwa aku tidak pantas untukmu". Kata wookie sambil memegang tangan yeoja itu.**

"**ssstt…" yeoja itu menyulutkan jari telunjuknya kebibir wookie agar dia tak melanjutkan kata2nya lagi. **

"**aku tidak ingin mendengar omong kosong itu lagi darimu. Karena aku… juga mencintaimu. Saranghae?". Ucap yeoja itu dengan suara lembutnya.**

"**saranghae… saranghae…" jawab wookie dengan tatapan mesra. Wookie membalas ucapannya dengan kecupan mesra dibibir yeoja itu.**

**Saat wookie menyatakan perasaannya, suasana berubah menjadi indah. Bunga2 bertaburan seperti hujan bunga pada musim gugur. *duh?... oppa ku romantis banget sich! *_***

**End. Pov:**

"saranghae… saranghae…" kata ryeowook.

"wookie-ah bangun? Hyaa wookie-ah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hyaaa!" teriak yesung dengan kagetnya saat wookie tiba2 memeluknya dan hampir menciumnya.

"hhuuuaaa…" teriak wookie saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan dengan spontannya wookie menendang yesung dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"aw! Eomoe… sakit tau!" keluh yesung sambil mengelus2 pantatnya yang sakit.

"mianhae? Jongmal mianhae… aku benar2 tidak sengaja? Gwenchana hyung?". Kata wookie sambil membantu yesung untuk berdiri.

"gwenchana apaan! Pantat hyung jadi sakit nich! Lagian kamu itu kenapa sih! Tiba memeluk hyung seperti itu. Menyatakan cinta lagi. Hampir saja tadi kita berciuman, kalau itu terjadi, hilang sudah ciuman pertama hyung untuk orang yang hyung cintai." Sahut yeung dengan nada kesal. *mungkin karena pantatnya masih sakit kali ya!*

Wookie senyum2 sendiri. Ia teringat dengan mimpi yag baru saja dia alami.

Pov. Wookie:

"mimpi yang benar2 indah! Ini adalah mimpi terindah yang belum pernah ku alami sebelumnya. Ku harap mimipi ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Tapi kira2 siapa yeoja yang ada didalam mimpiku tadi? Hem… aku jadi penasaran! Pertanda apa ini! Mungkinkah yeoja itu yang akan menjadi kekasihku nantinya?"

End. Prov. Wookie

"malah senyum2 sendiri lagi! Sakit nich anak kali ya!". Kata yesung sambil memegang keningnya wookie.

"hyung apa2an sich! Siapa yang sakit? Aku baik2 aja koq! Liat nich…" wookie memeragakan gaya machonya menandakan bahwa dia baik2 saja.

"sudah sana! Siap2 berangkat ke sekolah. Sudah jam 7 nich? Nanti kita terlambat! Hyung tunggu 15 menit! Kalau dalam waktu 15 menit kamu belum berada dimeja makan, kamu berangkat kesekolah sendiri. Arasseo!". Ancam yesung. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah ancaman yang serius? Tidak mungkin yesung tega meninggalkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Yesung hanya ingin dongsaeng kesayangannya itu lebih menghargai waktu. *yesung oppa memang hyung yang baik ya ^^*

"mwo?! 15 menit… hyung gak bercandakan? Mana mungkin dalam waktu yang sesingkat itu aku sudah bersiap2!". Jawab wookie protes.

"udah? Jangan protes! Cepat sana! Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi?". Yesung menarik wookie kekamar mandi.

"terlalu! Hyung keterlaluan! Bisa2nya sich hyung membuat peraturan seperti itu!". Keluh wookie dalam hati.

Ingin sekali rasanya wookie protes dengan hal itu. Tapi toh percuma saja! Meskipun wookie protes panjang lebar, tetap saja tidak bisa mengubah keputusan itu. Karena wookie tau persis bahwa hyungnya itu adalah orang yang sangat tegas. Jadi, mau gak mau wookie harus menuruti perkataan hyungnya itu.

*** 15 menit kemudian…

"pagi eomma? Pagi appa?". Sapa ryeowook kepada papa dan mamanya.

"pagi chagiya? Ayo sarapan dulu!". Ajak mamanya sambil menata makanan dimeja makan.

"wah? Ada roti sandwich! Mmm… pasti enak!". Kata wookie yang langsung saja menyambar roti sandwich yang lezat itu.

"loh? Appa! Kenapa appa belum berangkat kekantor?". Tanya wookie yang heran melihat papanya yang terlihat santai dan tidak terburu2 seperti dikejar waktu.

"untuk apa terburu2? Ini kan masih jam setengah 7?". Ujar papanya dengan santai.

"jadi! Ini masih jam setengah 7?". Wookie melihat kearah jam tangannya. Ternyata benar masih jam setengah 7.

Pov. Wookie:

"kalau begitu, aku bangun jam 6 pagi dong? Hyung?! Awas kau ya? Tega2nya sich hyung membohongi aku! Dan lebih bodohnya lagi kenapa aku bisa tertipu olehnya! Ukh?..."

End. Pov. Wookie.

"pagi eomma? Pagi appa?". Kata yesung sambil merangkul dan mencium pipi eommanya dengan manja.

"eh? Ternyata tuan muda Kim Ryeowooknya udah bangun? Udah rapi lagi!". Goda yesung kepada dongsaengnya itu.

"ya! Dan sekarang aku mau berangkat kesekolah!". Jawab wookie ketus.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tau kalau dongsaengnya itu lagi marah dan kesal kepada dirinya.

"kenapa gak sarapan dulu chagiya?". Ajak mamanya.

"gak perlu eomma? Kita bisa makan disekolah koq! Lagian hari ini hyung mau berangkat lebih awal! Benar begitu bukan? Hyung!". Wookie menatap yesung dengan tatapan mencibir.

Yesung hanya tersenyum saja melihat reaksi dari dongsaengnya itu. Lucu saja rasanya saat melihat expresi wajah wookie yang sedang marah. Seperti bukan mimik wajah yang lagi marah atau kesal. Melainkan seperti mimik wajah anak kecil yang lagi ngambek Karena permennya diambil sama orang lain. Begitu menggemaskan sekali. *enak aja! Masa ryeoppa disamain sama anak kecil! Tapi memang bener sich! Habisnya wajahnya ryeoppa ntuh imut banget! Sama seperti wajah anak kecil. Pokoknya "baby face" banget dech? Dan julukan "eternal magnae" memang pas banget buat ryeoppa!*

"geurae! Kalau begitu kajja!". Ajak yeung sambil mengambil sepotong roti sandwich dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Mama dan papanya hanya bisa geleng2 kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Meskipun wookie itu sudah mulai dewasa, tapi sifat manjanya masih tetap melekat erat didirinya. Mungkin Karena dulunya wookie adalah anak tunggal dikeluarganya. Dan sekarang, ditambah dengan kehadiran yesung di keluarganya sebagai hyung, wookie dapat merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu melimpah dari kedua orang tuanya dan hyungnnya. Meski yesung bukanlah kakak kandungnya, tapi wookie begitu sangat menyayangi hyungnya itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Disepanjang perjalanan wookie hanya terlihat diam saja. Wookie masih kesal kepada hyungnya itu. Kesal karena hyungnya telah mengacaukan mimpi indahnya bersama yeoja misterius itu.

"kamu masih marah ya?". Kata yesung yang memulai percakapan dan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"aniya! Untuk apa aku marah. Bukankah ini bagus? Dengan begini kita tidak akan terlambat bukan?". Cibir wookie dengan wajah kesalnya yang imut itu.

"mianhae? Ma'af karena hyung sudah membangunkanmu sepagi ini. Soalnya! Hari ini hyung ada rapat dengan ketua yayasan sekolah kita? Makanya hyung harus berangkat sepagi ini?". Jelas yesung panjang lebar.

"sepagi ini? Keojimal! Hyung pasti bohong lagikan? Rapat apaan sepagi ini! Ada2 saja!". Kata ryeowook tak percaya.

"hyung gak bohong… pagi ini hyung memang ada rapat dengan ketua yayasan sekolah?". Ujar yesung meyakinkan.

"memangnya ada rapat apa sih! Sepenting itukah sampai2 harus sepagi ini!". Jawab wookie yang masih tak percaya.

"entahlah? Hyung juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ini rapat mengenai perlombaan antar sekolah yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi!". Ujar yesung.

Ya? Wookie memang tau soal perlombaan itu. Dan yesung sebagai ketua osis disekolahnya pasti akan sangat sibuk sekali untuk mempersiapkan segala persiapan itu. Begitu juga dengan wookie. Saat ini wookie juga sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti perlombaan itu. Tahun ini wookie yang terpilih menjadi perwakilan dari kelas musik untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu. Jadi wookie harus berusaha keras dan sungguh2 agar tidak mengecewakan. Itu sebabnya belakangan ini wookie tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat secukupnya. Karena memang latihan ini begitu menyita banyak waktu.

"geulasseo! Kamu maukan memaafkan hyung?". Pinta yesung kepada dongsaeng kesayangannya itu. Wookie tidak menjawabnya. Sepertinya wookie sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya! Dia sedang memikirkan mimpi itu. Wookie begitu penasaran dengan yeoja yang ada didalam mimpnya itu.

Pov. Wookie:

"siapa ya? yeoja misterius itu! Aku jadi penasaran? Andai saja hyung tidak membangunkan aku! Aku pasti sudah mengetahui siapa yeoja misterius itu. Akh? Hyung! kau sudah mengacaukan segalanya!". Wookie kesal.

End. Pov. Wookie

"wookie, kamu maukan! Memaafkan hyung?". kata yesung yang membuyarkan lamunan wookie.

"kalau kamu mau memaafkan hyung, hyung akan membelikan kamu DVD serial prison break! Eotohkae?". Yesung mencoba untuk merayu dongsaengnya itu.

Mendengar tawaran dari hyungnya itu, wookie langsung saja menyetujuinya. Karena memang prison break itu adalah serial tv favoritnya. Jadi wookie tidak mungkin menolak tawaran itu.

"ok! Aku akan mema'afkan hyung! Tapi hyung janjikan? Akan membelikanku DVD serial prison break?!". Tanya wookie dengan tatapan ragu, yang menandakan bahwa dia masih tak percaya kepada hyungnya itu.

"iya? Kali ini hyung janji hyung akan membelikanmu DVD serial prison break! Yaksokhae!". Yesung mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Susana di sekolah masih terlihat sepi. Karena belum banyak siswa yang datang kesekolah sepagi ini. Hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang sudah datang.

Hangeng berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah yang masih terlihat sunyi itu. Sesunyi pikirannya saat ini. Sepertinya hangeng sedang hanyut dalam fikirannya yang tak menentu. Entah apa yang sedang difikirkannya. Pada saat2 seperti itu, heechul sahabatnya datang tiba2 dan hal ini membuat hangeng merasa sedikit terkejut .

"hai sobat!". Sapa heechul sambil merangkul bahu hangeng sahabatnya.

"akh? Ternyata kau heechul! Mengagetkanku saja!". Kata hangeng sambil mengelus2 dadanya karena terkejut dengan kedatangan heechul yang datang tiba2.

Pov. Hangeng"

"seperti hantu saja! Datang secara tiba2 tanpa hawa kehadiran?..." hangeng geleng kepala.

End. Pov. Hangeng.

"yah! Malah ngelamun? Kesambet setan baru tau rasa loh!" kata heechul menakut-nakuti.

"aniya? Siapa yang ngelamun? Aku gak ngelamun koq!". Jawab hangeng menyangkal.

"nah… trus itu tadi! apa coba namanya kalau nggak ngelamun?". Kata heechul dengan tatapan curiganya.

"aku tidak melamun, tetapi aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu!". Bantah hangeng dengan nada kesal. Kesal karena heechul sahabatnya itu, ingin tau dengan apa yang dia pikirkan olehnya.

"ara! Araseo! Lantas apa yang sedang difikirkan sahabatku ini?". Heechul mencubit kedua pipinya hangeng.

"hya hya hya!... apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan… sakit?". Keluh hangeng.

"kau kira aku ini boneka apa!". Kata hangeng kesal.

Hangeng mengelus2 pipinya yang sakit. Wajahnya yang putih itu langsung terlihat merah merona. Rasanya pipinya seperti terkena sengatan lebah. *what! Segitu parahnya ya?*

"oke2 dech sorry?..." lagi mikirin apa sich!". Tanya heechul penasaran

"mau tau aja sich kamu!". Jawab hangeng yang bersikap seolah tak acuh.

"ha?... aku tau! Kau pasti sedang memikirkan diriku bukan? Pasti karena wajahku yang tampan ini!". Ujar heechul dengan PD nya. *narsis tenan iki heechul oppa!*.

Hangeng menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Dan sesaat setelah itu hangeng tertawa terbahak. Lucu sekali rasanya mendengar ocehan dari sahabatnya itu. Tapi setidaknya itu membuat hangeng merasa sedikit terhibur.

"wae? Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku inikan memang tampan? Benar begitu bukan?". Canda heechul kepada hangeng. Sepertinya heechul memang sengaja menunjukkan sikap jenakanya itu, agar hangeng merasa terhibur. Dan sepertinya, heechul berhasil membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik.

"ya? Kau memang tampan? Kau adalah satu2nya sahabatku yang tertampan! Tapi aku sedang tidak memikirkanmu?". Kata hangeng yang masih terlihat menahan sisa tawa diwajahnya.

"geuttae? Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Em… pacarmu ya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?!". Kata heechul asal bicara.

Hangeng tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang menawan itu.

"aku sedang tidak memikirkan apa2 heechul?". Kata hengeng yang berusaha menyembunyikan keresahan dihatinya.

"em.. benar kau sedang tidak memikirkan sesuatu? Tapi kenapa aku merasa bahwa kau telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?". Kata heechul curiga. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"jangan menatap aku seperti itu?". Hangeng mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apakah kau sedang memikirkan adikmu itu?". Tanya heechul yang hanya mencoba untuk menebaknya.

TBC…

gimana gimana? parah bukan karya FF pertamaku? sorry y? kalau agak kacau! *menurutku* o y! thanks y udah mau baca? Sebenarnya nih ff udah pernah q post di akun blog q. tpi berhubung karena di blogger sepi -.- jdinya deh q posting lgi keakun ffn nih.

tolong berikan reviewnya ya? ^^ yang ngeriview disumpahin bisa ketemu ama biasnya :D *ngrayu*

NO SILLENT READERS! Ketauan, saya bacok! *dibacok balik ama readers* :D ._.v

makanya... kalo gk mau dibacok, review dong? okey! ^_-

khamsamidha ^^ *lambaikan tangan bareng bang wook :p


End file.
